Broken Gates
by Ouja Akuma
Summary: The world of Hell has collapsed, forcing the demon king to flee to Earth. Now Ciel and Sebastian have met a stranger by the name of Belial whom Sebastian seems to respect more than Ciel. But something seems different about the stranger...but what?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:**

**This fanfiction is incorporating the world of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler to my own original characters/story/webcomic "Lucifer, my King".**

**So this mean that this story is a crossover.**

**Also, Lucifer, my King is a YAOI webcomic/story. Meaning, BOYXBOY action. But this fanfiction wont experience that for a long long time. I'll let you know when it appears.**

Prologue

Shortly before the turn of the 19th century, the world of Hell was in an uproar. The balance in the Devil's World was broken and nothing seemed to be working anymore. All the government systems have fallen through, currency inflation, illegal soul harvesting, and destruction of the monarch system have proved no hope to the growing danger of this chaos.

The once proud, respected, and feared King of Hell, Lucifer, was overthrown by an usurper named Avangel who was once is trusted counselor of intelligence. Lucifer's entire world was thrown upside down as he escaped the shame and near death experience and fled to Earth. His loyal followers, who refused to praise their new King, were executed if they couldn't escape to a safer location.

With the chaos in Hell, it would of been only a matter of time before the neighboring worlds also felt the strain. But in his last ditch effort before he disappeared, Lucifer closed the gates of Hell to prevent the chaotic ripple affect that would ensue into the collapse of everything known in the universe. With the gates closed, not one creature could enter or exit from either worlds. Demons were trapped in their own chaos while the demons trapped on Earth roamed forever in solitude, bored and listless, unaware of the fate of their home world. This did not please Avangel, for his quest to rule all three worlds with an iron fist was put to a hault. Lucifer had once again gotten in the way of his plans, this time with a permanent affect. The gates of Hell could only be opened and closed by the true king, the true ruler of Hell, and that was Lucifer himself. And now that he had vanished from all traces of existence, the gates were to be forever closed.

But the other demon who managed to escape, one who is highly searched for, more so than Lucifer, was Tadao, his lover. The two were always together since the first day they met, but when Avangel usurped Lucifer, he forced Tadao to flee to Earth in disguise so he could be safe from any harm. The only cost from this desperate separation was that neither could know of the each others location until the time for revenge was on the horizon. No matter how lonely they were, they could not search for the other in fear of corrupting the final plan.

Now, in present day 1888, almost 200 years since the collapse of Hell, demons continue to roam the Earth searching for entertainment after being cut off from their home that held everything they wanted that couldn't be obtained in the human world. To make the days pass by, they make contracts with the humans in exchange for their soul, their only source of food now. Said demon would have to complete the humans wish or desire before being able to obtain their soul. This was a rarely done practice before the collapse of Hell, but a demon had to do what they had to do in order to survive.

One demon in particular was locked in a contract with a human until his wish was granted. This demon, named Sebastian by the human boy, was a low powered creature, despite his incredible strength. Just an average demon to the immortals, but with a new order by the Queen of England, he'll run into a new demon who seemed suspicious but could be a valuable ally.

**Authors Note:**

**This is probably my first on-going fanfiction that I'm willing to share with the world. I've tried multiple times to write something about Kuroshitsuji and my own characters but it always stopped half way through the first chapter. But I'm determined to make this one last~ Reviews would be nice. [:**

**I'd also like to apologize in advanced if I don't make some of the Kuroshitsuji characters like they should be [mostly with Ciel]. I tend to be OoC at certain times.**


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 1 - - - - -Meeting

Deep in the darkest part of London's slums, there was a certain door that seemed to be covered in cobwebs, a door that seemed to never have been opened since the day it was placed there. However, people do use that door, people who know what lies behind it. People connected to the underground world, people know how the existence of demons, angels, and other mythical creatures, who have business to share and exchange with others searching for it, enter the door everyday in secrete. This place is a secrete haven for demons as well, not so much for angels and grim reapers. Demons from all around England come to this spot to gather information regarding on anything of Hell, a possible revolt, or anything else of interest. This place has been nicknamed The Room.

The Queen has asked Ciel to find the reason why there has been a rise in crime in the slums, why people have been mysteriously dying for no real cause of death or link to a murderer. His first stop on his new assignment was Undertaker, but he had no information to give, but suggested The Room as an alternative. Of course, Ciel followed the trail and, with Sebastian, sat in The Room just staring at the others with them. They listened intently to what was being said around them, trying to pick up any clues.

Ciel sat at a table located in the back with Sebastian standing next to him like the watch dog he is. The Room was dark and dull, and had a stale smell of something rotting in the air. There were a few other people in the room, murmuring among themselves in another language not of this Earth, occasionally catching a glimpse of the the young Earl who was staring back. Some gave odd looks to him, hoping to scare him away, but nothing seemed to work as he sat their stone faced.

"Young master." Sebastian said in a low voice, bending over to the sitting down Earl. "What exactly do you plan on learning here if you're just sitting around?" He asked with a faint smirk on his face.

"Undertaker suggested that we go here to learn about our case, and I am intently listening upon everyone's conversations, despite the different language, for any clues for a step forward and a way out of here." Ciel responded coldly.

Sebastian chuckled and stood up straight. "Perhaps your plan is rather useless here." He said.

"Explain."

"You see, the only human in this place right now is you, Young Master. So they wont be saying anything of interest until you have gone." He explained, taking a step back and pointed to a door. "If you intend on gathering any useful information, I suggest going through that door and asking yourself." He finished with another smirk.

Ciel turned his hand and looked at him. "And why would I do that?"

"I've been to this place a few times in the past before my contract with you, and I know how this location works for ones advantage." He replied. "Behind that door is someone of interest who knows every supernatural creatures that walks this Earth. He is a good source of information but it comes at a costly price." He finished.

Ciel took a moment for the information to sink in. It was a tempting offer to go through the door, but he had nothing of true value to a demon to offer in exchange for the person. "What exactly does this person want for an exchange?" He asked, standing up.

Sebastian smiled with darker intentions. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Ciel said no more and left his spot, walking over to the door with Sebastian following behind. The other creatures in the room sat silenced as they watched the young Earl and his demonic companion walk towards the door that lead to London's most powerful creature.

Sebastian opened the door for his young master, allowing him to pass through before he did. Beyond the door was a darkened room that had a small scent of decaying flesh, blood, and roses hung in the air. Once Sebastian closed the door, everything fell silent, almost deafening.

"Is someone in here?" Ciel asked the darkness. Moments passed before a sound was heard, the sound of the floors creaking with the weight of someone's body pushing against it. "I understand that you have information that could be useful to me. "He said.

"What do you have to give?" A raspy voice asked.

"What do you want?" Ciel responded.

Another long moment of silence followed before a candle flickered on, illuminating the room with its faint glow. The raspy voiced man stood next to large chair that seemed to be facing the other way. The man walked closer to the young Earl, revealing his features as an old man well beyond his years of life. No hair, glazed over eyes, and skin that drooped off of his bones. He wore a long gray robe that covered his entire body, a robe that looked like it hadn't been washed since the day it was made.

Ciel stood his ground as the man drew closer to him, showing no signs of weakness or fear, just the same blank expression of a prideful Earl. But the man wasn't heading towards the Earl, no. His interest lies within the black clad companion he had behind him. "What a surprise to see you here..." The man said with a faint chuckle.

"Indeed it has, but I am not here for my own intentions." Sebastian replied with a serious exterior.

The old man looked at the young Earl in somewhat disgust. "Very well then." He said, walking back over to the large chair. "You've come here in search of information regarding the unexplainable deaths that have been occurring in this area, no?" The man said, his back towards the two.

"That is correct. I'm here on orders by the Queen herself to resolve this matter." Ciel responded.

"In exchange for my knowledge, you must give me your knowledge in return." The old man said, slowly turning around.

"What are you searching to know?" Ciel asked.

"In a time long since before your birth, there lived a legendary family who hailed from the frozen wasteland of Russia." The old man started to explain. "But over time, the family fell apart and were slowly killed off by opposing enemies. Only two have managed to survive but their wearabouts are unknown." He finished.

"And by telling me this story, you hope to achieve any information I might have on the whereabouts of these survivors?" Ciel asked, quick to the point.

"Why would I ask that from a human who doesn't even know the family's name?" The man threw back. "I was asking your friend there, since he is more knowledgeable on this subject than you ever will be." He snarled.

Ciel didn't take to well with that response but he was right regardless. He moved his head to look at Sebastian, giving him the okay to respond to the old mans babbling.

"You are speaking of the Vladimir's, correct?" Sebastian asked, stepping forward, passed his Young Master.

The old man nodded his head. "I cant speak much on this subject, but any and all clues or information you may have on the Vladimir's will be enough payment for my knowledge for you." He said.

"I do not know much about them, just the basics of which every demon is aware. Their legacy, strength, and connections to the King himself." Sebastian replied, trying to remember his days in Hell a long long time ago.

"So you know nothing of worth?" The old man hissed. "Not even where any of their locations may be or where you last spotted them?" With each question asked, the tone in his voice became more tensed and annoyed by the demon.

Sebastian grew suspicious of the old man with each passing second. With one look, he could already tell that this being was a human who managed to escape death multiple times. "Why would you need to know about these survivors?" Sebastian questioned.

The man grew silent as his anger rose. "Watch your tongue." He hissed.

Sebastian merely smirked. "Only my Young Master can tell me what to do." He said, teasing the old man. "Seeing how we do not have the knowledge you want for an exchange, we are rather useless to you now." He said.

"This was just a waste of time. Lets go Sebastian." Ciel said, turning around and headed for the door. Without a word, Sebastian followed his master, opening the door for him once again, allowing him to pass through first.

But before Ciel or Sebastian could pass through, a tall figure stood in their way on the opposite side of the doorway, blocking their exit. He was tall and slender with long black hair that was held in place by a pony tail. He wore dark glasses to cover his eyes but his ears were pointed like that of an elf with a blue hoop earring on his left ear. He wore a long trench coat that covered his entire body but was snug around his arms, shoulders, and torso.

Ciel was about to demand the darkly clad man to move but Sebastian covered his mouth before he could speak. Instead, he pulled his Young Master aside to allow the strange man through first.

The man seemed to look at Sebastian but no one could tell through his dark glasses who exactly he was staring at. But he moved forward through the door way, passed Ciel and Sebastian and got up close to the old man. He need not to have said a word before the old man started to quiver where he was standing.

"H-how did y-you find me?" The man stuttered, trying to keep his composure.

The stranger turned around and looked towards Ciel and Sebastian, possibly ushering them to leave. As Ciel tried to move forward, Sebastian stopped him once again, pulling him back into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Sebastian, let me leave this forsaken place. I have no more use for being here." Ciel growled.

"Forgive me my Lord, but I've been told not to leave." He responded, not looking down at his master.

Ciel stood there rather puzzled but turned around to the two others that stood behind him. The stranger seemed to have put his attention back at the old man who seemed to have a great fear for this one cloaked in black. Ciel just watched intently as to what was going to unwrap before him.

"I k-k-know why your here, s-sir. But please let me explain!" The old man pleaded with a whimpering voice. The stranger grabbed the old mans neck and lifted him off the ground, slowly choking him. "Please, I beg for your forgiveness!" He cried.

"You...are scum." The man in black murmured. The sound of bones cracking could be heard as he crushed the old one's neck until he died. Silence fell upon the room after a loud thud could be heard from the lifeless body falling to the ground.

Ciel was shocked at what he witnessed before his eyes and starting to think that this stranger in front of him could be a key suspect to the crimes in this area he was sent to clean up. "You there, what business do you have here!" He said, taking a step forward.

The stranger didn't respond but turned around and faced the two. He towered over Ciel and was even taller than Sebastian by a few inches. He looked down at the boy with disgust. He lifted his hand up to take his darkened shades off to reveal his dark amethyst eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He put his attention toward Sebastian as the demon butler got to his knee's and bowed before the cat-eyed stranger. Ciel couldn't believe what he was doing, Sebastian was doing a jester that he only did to those of higher authority to him such as his master or Madame Red.

"Do forgive my Young Master for his rudeness. He is unaware of who you are thus thinks of you as nothing." Sebastian said with remorse.

The stranger sighed. "You have no need to show that kind of respect around me." He replied, putting his shades in his coat pocket. "I am not who you think I am anymore." He added.

Sebastian stood up immediately, as if following an order. Ciel stood there, lost. He had no idea what those two were talking about but he intended on finding out. "Who are you? Tell me your name right now." Ciel ordered.

The stranger sighed as he turned around, facing his back to theirs. "I am merely a demon who goes by the name of Belial now." He responded in shame.

"Well Belial, you will explain to me why you have just slain an innocent man." Ciel ordered, stomping his foot.

Belial paused before answering. "Not here..."

"And why not?" Ciel questioned.

Another pause. "This place isn't safe for me. The walls have ears." He replied, walking past the large chair to another door that lay hidden in the shadows. "Follow me if you want your answers and to solve your case." He said.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with disagreement but followed Belial anyway with his butler following behind him like his shadow. If he had the answers or any clues to the Queen's case then he would follow this demon until he got every good use out of him. He was just another pawn in his game of advancing forward and he would remove him from play when he was no longer needed, just like all the others.

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, this is the first chapter. Not bad, right?**

**Reviews would be appreciated~**


	3. Information

Chapter Two – Information

Belial had led the two to a location outside of the slums, to a place that seemed abandoned of all forms of life. It was desolate and destroyed with not a single sound in the air besides the ruffling noises created by the three walking through the garbage littered streets. They haven't been walking long, but Ciel detested walking too far when he could of used his horse and buggy. But he kept quiet about his spoiled tendency's for now, but if he would have to continue for a longer distance, he would demand otherwise.

There was a particular building that the three were walking towards, one that looked like it was as old as time itself, half standing, half collapsed.

Impatient to continue forward, Ciel stopped in his tracks. "That's far enough." He snarled. He expect Sebastian to stop as well but he continued to walk, passing his young master. "S-Sebastian!" He shouted, but Sebastian ignored him and continued to press forward. Ciel growled to himself as he too pressed forward.

Belial walked up to the door way that no longer held a door. Past the doorway was a long hallway that didn't have a ceiling to it anymore, and parts of the walls were missing. Debris was scattered all through out the floors, making it difficult to casually walk through, but Belial had no problem, completely used to the routine. He continued down the hallway until the very end were the only doors that seemed to be intact were. Large, double doors with rusted handles blocked the entrance. Belial stood in front of the doors until Sebastian and Ciel had reached up to him before reaching for the handles.

"What is this place?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

Belial opened the door and stepped inside. "The one place that's safe for me." He responded. Inside the room, it looked nothing like what the outside resembled. Walls were intact, the floor clean, and beautifully tailored furniture were all apparent in this room. Ciel was rather baffled by this, as to why this was the only well kept room in the entire area, and why Sebastian was calm about it. Sebastian closed the door once Ciel walked through and Belial walked around a large oak desk and sat down.

Ciel walked up to the desk, extremely annoyed at the demon before him. "This was a pointless trip that could of been easily avoided." He bickered. "Now tell me what you know and let me be on my way. I've lost far too much time with this." He finished with a hiss.

"Once again, please forgive my young master for his rudeness." Sebastian said with a deep bow.

"Stop that. You do not speak for me." Ciel ordered.

Belial chuckled. "You are the only one to still treat me with such great honor." He said, resting his elbow on his desk and his head on his head, amused.

"Hmm, and why is that?" Sebastian asked, a tad confused.

Belial sighed. "It seems that you are out of the loop of almost everything." He said. Both Sebastian and Ciel were confused. Ciel had no idea what the two were saying while Sebastian was confused as to what he didn't know. "Don't treat me with such honor anymore, it will draw unwanted attention towards me." He said.

Ciel stomped his foot again. "I demand my answers now!" He shouted.

"You demand so much for something as small as you." Belial said.

"Then give me the information promised and I'll leave you to your solitude." Ciel snapped back.

"Very well then," Belial said with a sigh, sitting back in his large, red cushioned chair. "The reason the old man asked questions on the survivors of the Vladimir family is because he hoped to find the son of the head member to use him as bait to lure out the bigger prize." He explained. "I've heard stories of this death-defying old man for awhile and I've been searching for his location for awhile now. But he had to be silenced permanently so he could not do any more harm or put his plan into action." Belial finished, waiting for a response.

Ciel seemed suspicious of the demons words but had no choice but to accept his defense. "Have you been silencing many of these people?" He asked.

Belial looked at him for a moment. "You are sent to find me, haven't you?" He asked.

"That depends, are you the one causing all the deaths?"

With another sigh, Belial nodded his head. "I stole their souls to silence them as well." He confessed. "They had encounters with the old one and basically worked for him to gather the information he had requested. So naturally, I had to dispose of them before it spread any farther than that."

"Are you aware of the punishment I am to dispose onto you?" Ciel said.

"Don't you mean, what your butler will do to me?" Belial sneered.

Ciel didn't respond even though he was right. "Sebastian, dispose of this vermin. I command you." Ciel ordered, turning around and walking away.

Sebastian just looked at his young master as he passed him, then back to Belial. "I can not do that." He simply said. Denying an order from his master, despite his contract mark that bound them together, was too easy for him.

Ciel turned around in a fit of rage. "And what not!" He shouted.

"Because he knows he couldn't complete the task you had ordered." Belial interrupted as he stood up. "You and him are bound by merely a contract. He and I are bound by blood which runs far deeper than any contract in existence." He explained, walking out from behind the table. "I'm also far to powerful for him to even put a scratch on me, so he'd loose within a matter of seconds." He finished.

Ciel blinked. "Just exactly who are you?" He asked with a grind of his teeth.

"...Just a simple demon." He responded. "But, I'm sure if you really wanted to know, you'd find out in due time if we were to stay in contact with each other." Belial added.

Sebastian chuckled, knowing what Belial was hinting at. "You are more than welcomed."

"Welcomed to what?" Ciel questioned, still annoyed. But before Belial or Sebastian answered his question, they went off, leaving the well kept room to the destroyed outside it was encased in. They spoke to each other in whispers in a language Ciel could not place. He followed them as closely as he could but being the shorter one, he had no chance against their long legs. He reached for the tail of Sebastian's coat and tugged on it to grab his attention.

"You're going to fast!" Ciel said.

Sebastian chuckled. "Forgive me, Young Master." He said. Belial just looked away with no emotion. "I do hope Sir Belial has no problem with walking at a tad slower pace?"

"Whatever." Belial responded with a sigh.

**Authors Note:**

**Do forgive the short chapter, but I was running out of things to write about that matched this content without spilling out stuff for the next.**

**And I'm trying to make everything about Belial mysterious but I don't think it's working...Oops.**

**Reviews are always welcomed~**


	4. The Truth

Chapter 3 - - - - - The Truth

Three hours passed since Ciel and Sebastian had encountered a strange demon by the name of Belial. Even though he was the cause of the strange deaths the Queen had asked her watch dog to find, he didn't know how to punish him for his wrong doing. But he supposed that as long as Belial stopped the soul collection, everything should be fine. Yet he still didn't trust the strange demon, even though Sebastian was treating him like a king.

Sebastian had allowed Belial into Ciel's manner without his permission, but then again, it wasn't the first time unwanted supernatural guests stayed in his estate. It was something he grew accustomed with, much to his annoyance. Although, having another demon around wasn't such a bad idea, but that solely depended on Belial's final decision.

Ciel was in his office overlooking paperwork on various things while Sebastian and Belial were off somewhere in the manner slacking off. The other three servants were probably not doing any better.

"So tell me, why are you roaming around here alone?" Sebastian asked Belial as he handed him a cup of steaming hot Earl Gray tea. Despite the fact that demons don't have a need for eating or drinking anything from the human world, but Belial had requested it regardless.

"That's a long story." He responded, taking the cup and slowly taking a sip.

Sebastian chuckled. "I have time to listen." He said, sitting down across from him.

Belial sighed. "Very well then." He replied, setting the cup down on the tea plate on the table. He looked at Sebastian dead in the eyes and spoke: "I am on the run from a demon who has the ability to kill me."

"The ability to kill you? You of all creatures?" Sebastian questioned.

Belial nodded. "He is somehow more powerful than me which is why I had to flee my home in order to escape death."

"Is that why the Gates of Hell have been closed?" Sebastian asked

.

"I closed the gates so he couldn't get through and fulfill his plan of conquering all three worlds." Belial replied. He pick up his cup again and took a sip, then staring into his reflection from the darkened water. "I'm here alone, trying to gain enough power to take him down." He finished.

Sebastian nodded his head. "Well, you have me as a loyal follower." He said with a smile.

Belial didn't respond to that, he wasn't to comfortable with other demons he didn't trust, and that was rarely anyone. He took one last sip of his tea before crushing the cup into tiny pieces. Sebastian wasn't too pleased with his notion but let it slide just for him.

"How do you plan on gaining more followers?"

"I'm not to sure myself..." Belial answered. "I do know that I need to go to Russia at some point and hunt down one of the surviving Vladimir members." He added.

"Russia is very far from here. But as a demon, it wouldn't too much of a journey." Sebastian said.

Belial sighed. "I cant use much of my supernatural abilities or else I'll be easily detected by traitors who are searching for me."

Sebastian looked at him rather confused. "There are traitors roaming this Earth?"

"Some demons managed to escape Hell before I closed the gates and are now searching for me in the name of Avangel. With me in their possession, they could somehow manage to get me to open the gates again." Belial replied. "So I have to act like a human for now." He finished.

Sebastian thought for a bit. "Well, when humans travel great distances, they use either trains, horses and buggy's, or boats." He said.

"I'm already aware of how to get there, but the fact that I've been cut off from my money supply hinders me quite a bit..."

"Perhaps I can get my Young Master to help." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll do anything to get you out of his manner." He added.

"What a friendly human." Belial joked.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened to the Vladimir family?"

Belial sighed again. "They worked close to me, often acting as my body guards, assassins, and such. Their powers almost reached to mine but there was still a large gap there." He explained. "But when Avangel attacked, he some how managed to switch some of the Vladimir's against each other, causing an inner conflict within the family. They slowly killed each other off, and those who survived were eventually hunted down by other enemies and exterminated in their weakened state." He added, looking away. "Only two survived the family slaughter, and those were the only ones not corrupted by Avangel's lies. The head of the family Nikita, and his second son, Tadao."

"And those are the ones you're trying to find, correct?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. But I'm mostly looking for Tadao since that's Avangel's primary target right now." Belial replied.

"And why is that?"

"Tadao is...was...my butler and my only friend, so he's rather close to me. And if Avangel gets to him first, I know he'll use him as bait to draw me out."

"Well then, perhaps it's important to get to Russia sooner than later, yes?" Sebastian said, standing up. "I'll go inform my Young Master of this and see what I can do about this matter." He added, walking out of the room.

"Do whatever you like..." Belial said to himself as he watched him leave.

**Authors Note:**

**Another short chapter, hopefully there wont be too many of these.**

**Not else to say, really.**


	5. A Friend Turned Foe

Chapter 4 - - - - - Old Friend Turn Foe

Sebastian had gone to his young master like he promised, bringing along with him a small dish with a slice of apple tart placed upon it. This was a small token of a bribe in hopes of persuading his young master to fulfill his request for Belial. Of course along the way, he had to repair the mishaps of his fellow workers who seemed to mess up every task laid upon them. With the minor detour out of the way, Sebastian continued on his journey to the young Earl's office.

Once he got to the office door, he knocked twice then opened out of respect, and when he peaked his head into the room, he saw his young master fast asleep in his chair, slightly drooling.

"Well, this seems rather expected." Sebastian said with a dissatisfied sigh. He walked over to the large wooden desk and placed the small plate in front of the napping Earl. "Young master, please wake up." He softly said, lightly tapping the boy. A small squirm came from the boy but he did not arouse just yet. He was fighting to stay asleep. But before Sebastian could make another move to wake the boy, a large explosion and heavy shaking startled them both to be fully alert to their surroundings.

Ciel jumped from his chair, fully awake, and rushed to the large window that was behind him "What was that?" He shouted.

Sebastian stood next to him, looking out the window as well, curious as to what was going on. He could already sense that it was something not caused by the servants for there was a supernatural feeling hanging in the air. Ciel was about to speak but another explosion happened, this time closer to them, causing the window to shatter. Sebastian pulled Ciel from danger, protecting him from any shards coming his way.

Belial was soon in the room, being thrown through the broken window by some unknown force, crashing into a book shelf, knocking all the books from their place and on top of him. Sebastian moved Ciel out of danger once again, this time, standing across from where Belial laid, keeping his guard up for any strange attacks.

Soon, a strange man entered the debris covered room. He wore black leather pants that were too tight for his own comfort, no shirt, and a waist coat that had no sleeves. Black boots, gloves, white hair spiked to the side, and there was a scar covering his left eye that seemed to been left over from a previous battle; it was his most defining attribute. "Is this what you've been reduced to?" The stranger said, walking over to the pile of books. "How pathetic." He added with a chuckle.

Sebastian released Ciel and moved in front of the pile of books covering Belial. "You will not harm him any further." He said.

The man just looked at him, examining him from head to toe, then smirked. "And you plan to stop me?" He said, amused at Sebastian's demand.

Belial shifted from under the books and stood up, ready to embrace another attack. "Stop this, Raeven. You're committing treason!" He said.

Raeven was a high ranking demon who stood loyal to King Lucifer as his trusted number one in his council. Despite being loyal, he deeply hated his superior because he was constantly taking the attention of Tadao away from him. Raeven wanted the King's butler all to himself, and even blackmailed him just so he could get into his bed. Although he fought on the side of Lucifer during thee Second Demonic War, when the chance arose to appose him, he took the chance. Sweet revenge was all he could think about and is still pursuing the fallen king to complete his masters wish.

"Treason doesn't exist when the crown no longer rests upon your head!" Raeven said, launching himself towards Belial. Sebastian tried to block his way but was quickly tossed aside, proving no match to the higher powered adversary. Belial evaded Raeven only to be hit by a side swipe, crashing into the wall near Sebastian and Ciel.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" Sebastian questioned, standing in front of Ciel to prevent him from getting harmed.

"If I do that, it'll give away my location." Belial responded, getting back on his feet.

Raeven just started laughing. "You're not really bright, are you?" He said in between laughter. "I know where you are, and I plan to bring you back to our fearless leader. So fight all you want, it wont help you." He said, getting into another fighting position.

"You will do no such thing." Belial hissed, launching towards his foe with intentions to kill. He was faster than Raeven thus managed a powerful blow that sent him through the wall behind him and into a spare bedroom. Belial followed soon after him, grabbing a hold of his former follower by the throat and pinning him down to the ground, preforming the same move he used on the old man not too long ago.

Raeven struggled to free himself and he could feel the bones of his neck strain under the gripping pressure. He then punched Belial in the face, knocking himself free from his fatal grip. Raeven rubbed his neck but quickly ran towards Belial once again, smashing his head into a window, scratching his entire face. Belial yelped in the pain, and being in a weakened state, voluntarily, he was subject to more damage, almost to that of a human.

Belial was growing weaker with each attack, and with half his body hanging out the window, if Sebastian didn't step in soon, Belial would be looking at an early defeat. Yet Sebastian couldn't do anything except cause more trouble, so he stood helplessly at the side with his young master, stricken with guilt at the sight before him.

Raeven chuckled. "This is too easy." He murmured to himself, pulling a weakened Belial from the window. With a smirk on his face, he gazed at his former boss with eyes filled with hate and jealousy. "You are pathetic. You deserve nothing less than dirt, you filthy weakling." He said in a low voice. Belial did nothing to free himself from Raeven, too weak to really continue. The foe raised his arm and within the palm of his hand, he gathered his energy into a ball of black shadows; he called it his Death Sphere, for it would bring the end of any life, whether it be mortal or a Gods. "Once I find Tadao, I'll ensure that he'll be mine until the end of time and not you." Raeven said, bursting into laughter.

Right when Raeven was about to strike, Belial took the words to heart and rage filled over him, causing his power to sky rocket past his foe's. Within his fit of rage, his amethyst eyes turned a deep blood red and he snarled. The inner demon was forcing his way out to put an end to his foe. Within mere seconds, Belial had freed himself from Raeven's grasp and even dealt a near-fatal blow to his former council member. "You will do no such thing!" Belial growled.

Sebastian quivered in fear at the site before him while Ciel stood there baffled as to what was happening. Even as a human, the young Earl knew that the man he had just met was worthy of Sebastian's praise, respect, and loyalty. But he couldn't really make out who Belial really was; he had his idea, yes, but to be one-hundred percent sure would prove to be a task.

Raeven felt unbearable pain as he trembled from the surprise attack from Belial. He was out of breath and he felt as though his entire body had become numb. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood onto the wooden floor. A sense of fear fell over him as the shadows of Belial covered him. He knew that if he didn't get out of there now, it would be the end of his existence.

Belial towered over Raeven, and with his blood red eyes filled with hate and anger, staring at him, figuring out how to go about ending his former follower's life. He licked his lips as a devilish smirk formed upon his pale face.

Fear encased Raeven's face as his plan made an unfortunate turn for the worse. He thought about running but his pride wouldn't allow him, and if he were to return empty handy, his pride would suffer more. He was ready to accept his fate that had it in for him. He closed his eyes and held his breath, awaiting the final blow.

A moments passed and nothing happened, leading to Raeven to open his eyes to see Belial returned to what he normally was. His eyes had returned to their amethyst color and his rage was back under his control. His eyes locked with Raeven's with a stare of disgust.

"Leave." Belial commanded.

Raeven had a chance to attack but he knew that he was out matched. He followed his former leader's order and left the Phantomhive mansion, heading towards an unknown location to recover and plan for his next move. When the coast was clear, he returned to Sebastian and Ciel, both of whom felt shaken from what they saw before them.

"Is he gone?" Sebastian asked.

Belial nodded his head. "He'll return, however." He replied.

Ciel stepped forward with anger upon his face. "I want you off of my estate immediately. The damage you and your kind have done to my mansion will cost me a great deal of money! I cant have you hanging around here, attracting more enemies." He yelled.

Belial just looked at him with a poker face.

"Young Master, do not say such things to him." Sebastian said, placing his hand on the young boys shoulder, but Ciel shoved it off.

"No. I will speak my mind." He barked back. "Whoever he is, he's not who he was before. So stop treating him as such!" He yelled. What Ciel had said was true, but Sebastian couldn't accept the present of his former leader being nothing more than a common demon in rank.

Belial grew tired of the human's bickering at his worldly possessions, an attachment he couldn't understand. With a sigh, he turned around and started to make his leave. "When I win this war, I'll repay for the damages, only if you don't piss me off more so then already." He said, jumping out the window.

Ciel took a deep sigh to calm his nerves, he was extremely frustrated at what the strange demon had caused him with in a few short hours of knowing him. "Sebastian..." He murmured.

Sebastian gave his young master a look of hate and annoyance. "Hmm?"

"Fix my mansion." He ordered, walking towards the door that was no longer there.

"Yes, my lord."

Three words he hated so much to say, but he was bound by a contract he couldn't escape until his prize was ripe for the picking.


End file.
